You are forever mine NATSUMES VER
by xNatsuMikanx
Summary: Natsumes ver.
1. Chapter 1

**You are Forever Mine (Natsumes ver.)**

**_AN: Just so you know im making other versions where mikan chooses Tsubasa, Koko and Ruka_**

**_Tsubasa A. (17) Koko Y. (17) Natsume H. (17)_**

**_Youichi H. Y. (17) Ruka N. (17)_**

**_Hotaru I. (16) Mikan S. Y. (16)_**

**CH: 1**

**Normal POV:**

Mikan and Hotaru are best friends they went to the same school and now they went to Gakuen Alice High. Mikan is smart, but Hotaru is smarter Hotaru is slim and beautiful, but Mikan's Prettier. In fact that is the exact reason Mikan and Hotaru had to move schools because boys kept stalking them.

**Mikans POV:**

'Whoa' I thought "Hotaru look that's Gakuen Alice it's so BIG!" Hotaru looked out the window and kept her stoic face "Meh it's not as big as my summer house"

When the car stopped Me and Hotaru stepped out of the limo and went to our classes since Hotaru's brother Subaru worked there he gave us our schedules, on the way we saw a blond feminine man wearing a tutu running towards us he stopped and said "oh you must be the new students I'm Narumi sensei I'll take you to your class I'm your teacher."

When we arrived at our room 2-A Narumi said that he'd signal us when to come in. Narumi jumped in and the class went silent "Mou my class is cold ... Anyways we have 2 new students! COME IN!"

When we heard the signal we walked elegantly and gracefully in and then we saw almost all the boys had hearts in their eyes and some girls had envious and some were mesmerised by their elegance.

We introduced ourselves "I'm Mikan Sakura 16 special star no questions please" then Hotaru "Hotaru Imai 16 don't mess with me or the baka there no Q&A"

**Natsumes POV:**

Two hot girls walk into the room pfft probably fan girls!

**Tsubasa POV:**

Whoa that brunette sure is hot!

**Koko POV:**

Hope there single!

**Ruka POV:**

They both look cute!

**Youichi POV:**

Mikan-nee? And Hotaru-nee?

**Normal POV:**

Narumi says "since were in pairs Mikans with Natsume and Hotaru with Ruka free period bye, bye students~!" as he jumped out the room. Mikan sat next to Natsume and Hotaru near Ruka, it was awkward 'til Mikan broke the silence "Hi I'm Mikan you are ..." Natsume didn't reply just kept reading his manga. "Rude much!" Tsubasa came to Mikan and said "don't mind him he's moody I'm Tsubasa" and with that Tsubasa winked at Mikan and took his seat.

**SPLASH!**

"MIKAN!" Hotaru shouted Mikan drenched in water saw the culprit it was a girl with strawberry blonde hair "leave Natsume-sama alone he's mine" Mikan then got pissed at that girl " I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BUT I DOTN THINK HE BELONGS TO YOU AND ANYWAY I WASNT HARRASSING HIM I WAS MAKING SMALL TALK AND IF YOU WANT HIM TAKE HIM HE AINT MUCH TO LOOK AT ANYWAYS!"

The boys looked at Mikan and laughed at what she said at Natsume. Then Natsume flicked Mikans skirt up to find Polka dotted patterns he smirked "polka thanks for standing up for me but I don't need it!" then he jumped out the window.7

**Mikan POV:**

"Polka? ARGH NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" she stomped out the classroom trying to clear her mind 'wait wasn't that Youichi? Oh well' Mikan walked towards a Sakura tree and she saw a figure...

**AN: HOPE YA ENJOYED IT XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**You are Forever Mine (Natsumes ver.)**

**_AN: Just so you know im making other versions where mikan chooses Tsubasa, Koko and Ruka_**

**_Tsubasa A. (17) Koko Y. (17) Natsume H. (17)_**

**_Youichi H. Y. (17) Ruka N. (17)_**

**_Hotaru I. (16) Mikan S. Y. (16)_**

**CH: 2**

**Natsume POV:**

Ruka scolded me and told me to apologise to Mikan so I walked out of the class to look for the baka and I saw her being kidnapped I ran towards her and kicked the stranger it was... PERSONA. I saw the baka jump and hug the kidnapper she said that Persona was her BROTHER and YOUICHI too.

I asked Persona why he tried to take Mikan away he said "Well Kuro Neko my sister is going to be your partner for your missions... Or else" I saw Mikan fall to the ground "NOOOOO nii-san why him he's a perv!" I smirked. When finished training I saw her run back to class. I followed her and when we arrived I saw her get hit by Hotaru and a hug from Youichi.

When I walked in Tsubasa suggested to go and have lunch in a restaurant since Mikan missed lunch. I shrugged, Ruka and Hotaru said they had to finish there project and Mikan just smiled and jumped while linking arms with Youichi. Man I thought shed be a fan girl, but I guessed wrong, I looked at Youichi and saw how close he was to Mikan I wonder why he never did that to any other girl before. But he did say he had a sister and couldn't see here is Mikan his sister? This girl is very interesting.

**Youichi's POV:**

I am so happy I got my nee-chan back; she hasn't changed which is good I hope she doesn't get a bad influence.

_Meanwhile..._

**Hotaru's POV:**

"Nogi... DONT PUT THAT IN THERE BAKA IT'LL-"

**BANG!**

I stood up and helped Nogi out "You idiot now we have to start our project again urgh!" I heard him try to apologise, but I blanked him out. I looked out of my window to see the baka and Nogis' friends and You-kun with her. I smiled seeing the baka with Youichi again and told Nogi to have fun while I finished the project.

I heard the door slam and continued on with our project.

**Natsume's POV:**

When Ruka and Hotaru came we told them we wanted to have a campfire, Hotaru sighed while Ruka smiled. I went up to Mikan who was catching up with her brother... And told her to stop annoying her brother that got her annoyed and she burst out swearing then Youichi said "Nee-chan want to go camping" I saw her eyes lit up and she jumped around saying 'YES YES YES'

I smirked at her actions and I saw everyone chuckle except Hotaru.

******AN: Again sorry for the late update DX.**


	3. NOTE!

**Well Im sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter**

**But I think Im gonna drop this story**

**I cant remember the plot **

**and I don't think its really a good story**

**But If I still feel it then I might just go on HIATUS**

**FOR A VERY LONG TIME ON THIS STORY**

**SOWIE ^ ^"**


End file.
